


Breaking the Rules

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual Weasley Family Picnic turns out to be much more than Harry bargained for, but he can't help but enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/) for [](http://hp-springsmut.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_springsmut**](http://hp-springsmut.livejournal.com/).

The summer after Harry's divorce, he felt like an outsider attending the annual Weasley Family Picnic, something that had always previously been such a wonderful event that was close to his heart. The Weasley family had grown so large that it was hard to fit everyone into the Burrow these days, so they'd taken to gathering in a specified theme park once every year. Nearly every member of the Weasley family had children, and those who didn't occasionally had partners or friends close enough to be warranted part of the clan. And beyond actual family members, there was also the matter of friends so near and dear, Grandma Weasley considered them family at any rate, like Neville and Luna, who were regulars every year with their own families. It was clear why they needed a whole park to fit them all in.

"Albus, please don't get into trouble," Harry called. It was still hard watching his eighteen-year-old son go off on his own, and as the Muggle amusement park in the fields of south Ireland was sprawling and endless, Harry worried at the kinds of trouble Albus would easily get himself in.

"Come off it, Dad," Albus whined. "I've been of age for over a year--you'd think you might get used to the idea of me going off on my own. Scorpius!" Albus hurled himself across the field, towards a tall blond who so resembled Draco, sometimes it scared Harry.

Harry approached, despite his best intentions, and forced a smile at Scorpius, who was desperately trying to pry Albus' arms off him. "Hello, Scorpius."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Scorpius drawled, his interest focused entirely on Albus.

"A little privacy please, Dad?" Albus asked, quirking a single, defiant brow at Harry.

Smile faltering, Harry nodded. "Right. I'll just, um, find Lily."

As the two boys stumbled away into the crowd, Harry sighed and dragged his hands through his hair, which was starting to gray. Bloody hell, he wasn't even fifty yet, for the love of Merlin.

Strolling along the gate of the park, Harry found a solitary bench and plopped down on it. These days, getting Lily away from her mother was a lucky occurrence, and Harry didn't truly fancy being the target of Ginny's underhanded comments about his sexuality. Sure, Harry had a brief crisis in which he thought he might fancy blokes, but that didn't mean he didn't love Ginny any less. It was a shame to end their marriage over one single slip-up. Harry was sure Ginny must have had one or two over the years, and he'd have easily forgiven her. After he'd killed the bloke she cheated on him with, of course.

"Hey, Dad!"

Harry looked up, only to see Lily bounding towards him, Hugo Weasley in tow behind her with a frown on his face.

"Just the beautiful princess I was looking for," Harry said, grinning as he stood and embraced his daughter, ruffling her red hair.

"Dad, don't muss it!" Lily snapped, pulling away to primp herself.

Harry was still getting used to seeing his children grow up, but every time Lily asked for makeup or a new, fashionable swimsuit, or curled her hair before a family gathering, Harry was faced with her adolescence and impending adulthood. It was startling, as it seemed just yesterday Lily had cuddled against Harry's side because she was afraid to sleep alone in her own bed.

Hugo nodded to Harry before looking away, hands shoved into the pockets of what could only be described as skintight jeans. They were faded in the way Harry noticed all jeans these days were, and they were fashionably torn and frayed about his thighs and knees. Hugo's hair, a reddish-brown fauxhawk, was gelled and thick, his blue eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed square spectacles. A lip ring hugged the curve of his plump lower lip.

Looking him over, Harry spotted a single, slim chain that swept down from his right pocket, and Harry noticed with a start the rainbow colors adorning each link. It was almost amusing just how many of the Weasley clan turned out homosexual or at least curious enough to be intrigued by the same sex. Still, it was almost surprising to Harry that Hugo would be so inclined. Hugo had always seemed above dating and sex in general. Then again, he was a sixteen-year-old boy; of course he was interested in sex.

"Having a good time, Hugo?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the vibe the young Weasley was giving off.

Hugo turned to Harry and quirked a fine, red brow. "Smashing," he murmured, voice drawling and disinterested.

Hugo looked like he would have been having a better time peeling his own skin off.

"Hugo's pissy because Albus is off with Scorpius," Lily said, giggling. "He's _jealous_."

Harry blanched a bit. "Albus is your cousin..."

Hugo's face was so red that Harry couldn't see a single freckle on his normally pale cheeks.

"Shut it, Lils," Hugo growled, nudging her. "Or I'll tell Harry about _your_ crush."

Lily paled. "You wouldn't."

Harry turned to his daughter. "Who is he?"

"Oh Merlin's balls, Dad!" Lily snapped. "Nobody. And forget what I said about Hugo, would you? Bloody insane, you boys."

"Your dad's a bit older than a boy, mind," Hugo said.

"Thanks for reminding us," Harry said, through gritted teeth.

"Can we just go on the bloody Ferris wheel already? Mum said I had to ride on something with you before we get tattoos or I can't get one."

"Tattoos?!" Harry floundered.

Lily grinned and wrapped her arm around Harry's, leading him. "Henna, Dad. It comes off."

"It had better."

"Honestly, Uncle Ron let Hugo get his lip pierced. What's the big deal?"

Harry rolled his eyes. If Harry let his children do half the things Ron let his... " _Let_ is the operative word, Lily."

As they stood in line for the Ferris wheel, Harry tried to think of topics of conversation, but he was somewhat distracted by Hugo's sudden interest in the Muggle Ferris wheel operator. Hugo was grinning his wide-toothed grin, eyes half-lidded and predatory. It was weird to think Hugo might already be sexually active at his age. That meant Lily or Albus might be as well, thoughts Harry preferred to keep out of his head. Even as James had just turned twenty, it was still hard to think of him as an adult.

"Stop that," Harry found himself saying. Both Lily and Hugo turned to look at him. When Lily realized he wasn't talking to her, she took the chance to sneak out of his parental perimeter.

"Stop what?" Hugo asked, eyes narrowed. When Harry didn't immediately answer, Hugo leaned forward and brushed against Harry's shoulder as he reached towards the Ferris wheel operator. "So you were saying?" Hugo's tongue licked out over his lip ring.

Harry's pulse raced. Reaching out, he took ahold of Hugo's chin and jerked his face away from the other boy. "I said, _stop it_." Surprised by the gruff sound of his own voice, he was taken aback even more by how attractive Hugo was up close. All pale skin, light freckles, and bright eyes.

Hugo blinked. Slowly, his lips spread back into that large, full grin, lips slightly pursed. "Oh, Uncle Harry," he whispered. The sound of Hugo's deep voice sent thrills through Harry's body. "You always were such a prude."

Harry was about to argue the point when Hugo nudged him forward with a bump of his hips.

"Our turn," Hugo hummed, gesturing to the open cart in the Ferris wheel.

Frantically, Harry turned to look for Lily. "Lily!" he called. "Bloody hell, her mum's going to murder me for this."

"Just get in," Hugo said, forcing Harry towards the Ferris wheel and into the barely-room-for-two compartment.

The seat swung as Harry climbed in. Hugo scooted in close beside him, and Harry wondered when he'd begun to sweat so profusely. Wiping his brow, he glanced outside the cage to look for his daughter, who he spotted shortly after with an older bloke with dark black hair and more piercings and tattoos than Harry could count.

"Let her go," Hugo said.

With surprising tenderness, Hugo rested his hand to Harry's thigh. It was a motion meant to still him from charging out of the compartment to find Lily, but it sent another wave of pleasure surging through Harry's body. It had, after all, been nearly a year since he'd fucked anybody. The bloke he'd been seeing behind Ginny's back was a mistake, and Harry had ended that relationship as swift as he could. There were so many blokes interested in fucking the legend of Harry Potter, but none he considered as more than a passing thought. And for Merlin's sake, Hugo was his nephew.

The Ferris wheel surged forward and Harry jumped at the sound of the wheels grinding to lift them. His eyes met Hugo's, and he opened his mouth to speak but found himself floundering for an excuse to stare just a moment longer. Hugo was bloody handsome.

With a chuckle, Hugo removed his hand. "So it's true, then," he whispered, tipping his head back listlessly. "You _do_ fancy blokes." Hugo reached into the front pocket of his torn jean jacket and to Harry's astonishment pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I always knew it. I told Lily even before your divorce that you were a poofter."

Only when Hugo reached for his wand--presumably to light his cigarette--did Harry react. Reaching out, he snatched the wand from him and stared incredulously. Hugo blinked almost innocently at him, the slim white cigarette hanging limp from his full lips.

"You going to light it for me? What a gentleman."

"Bloody hell--not only are you too young for those, but they'll kill you. _And_ the Ministry will have you banned from Hogwarts for underage magic."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Not with Head Auror Harry Potter to vouch for me. Anyway, I'm old enough to do what I want. Dad says--"

"Yeah, well your dad's a right git." The words flew out of Harry's mouth before he had the sense to stop them. But it was true; Ron's parental decisions were less than brilliant. Hermione was the one with common sense--Ron just dolled out the kinds of gifts that made his children flock to his side when they wanted something from him.

To Harry's surprise, Hugo snorted with derisive laughter. "Well, yeah, of course. You say it like that should shock me. I know my dad's a bit mental, but I like him that way. I'll take his leniency any day over your overprotective Auror mode."

"I am not overprotective."

"Then tell me you wouldn't rather be chasing down Lily's new beau than having a decent conversation with me in this wheel."

The Ferris wheel jerked again, and Harry realized dimly they'd already gone around twice. It seemed like hours ago when Harry had even thought about Lily and the older bloke she'd snuck off with. While Harry wanted to argue further about his parenting skills, he knew even then that Hugo was right. Over-protectiveness was in his nature as an Auror and parent.

"Anyway, can I please just have this one smoke?" Hugo asked, the cigarette still bobbing between his lips.

Harry studied his nephew closely, taking in the fullness of his mouth and how the lip ring fit so snug against his swollen lower lip. Hugo's pale face was littered with artistic freckles, spattered across the bridge of his nose and his high cheekbones. Pale blue eyes hid behind the dark square rims of his thick-framed glasses. And his hair--his bloody tragic fauxhawk. Harry had never seen a boy so handsome in his life.

Unable to help himself, Harry reached for his own wand. Pressing the tip against Hugo's cigarette, it lit instantly, the magic sizzling on the butt of its slender, white stick. Hugo inhaled, cheeks sucked in briefly, and then closed his eyes with the exhale, smoke slithering out of his flared nostrils. Harry found his mouth had gone dry, and he was gripping his wand so hard he feared it might snap in two.

"Want to try it?" Hugo asked, taking one more long puff before he extended the offering towards Harry. "It's better than sex, I swear."

"Doubtful," Harry croaked. Still, he took the cigarette tentatively and held it to his lips. "Anyway, you shouldn't be having sex at your age."

"Oh please." Hugo leaned back, surveying Harry as he attempted his first inhale. "Everybody has sex at sixteen these days, and I'm nearly seventeen. I make my own rules, remember?"

Harry choked on the inhale and passed the cigarette back to Hugo. "That's disgusting."

"Me having sex or the fag?" Hugo was grinning so wide it seemed he had too many teeth filling his perfect mouth.

"The fag," Harry breathed, trying very hard to also sound disinterested in Hugo having sex. He knew he had failed fairly miserably, because now it was all he could think about--just Hugo, riding some bloke's dick as he puffed on his cigarette and arched delicately with each thrust.

As Hugo chuckled, smoke slithered out of his nostrils. "I can't believe you've never smoked before. My dad told me you were pretty reckless in school--I thought he meant more to it than just skipping an occasional course to have tea with a professor."

Hugo yawned, tipping his head back as he inhaled another long drag. The wind whizzed through the cage, carrying Hugo's exhale of smoke with it. Harry couldn't stop watching the boy, the way he held himself, the purse of his lips that were begging for kisses, the bob of his Adam's apple when he swallowed, the look on his face when he pulled at the cigarette. Harry couldn't believe he'd never noticed Hugo in this way before. It seemed ages since Harry had seen Hugo tramping along after his older sister, tugging at Hermione's skirts for attention or fussing near Ron for playtime. Hugo had grown up so fast.

"I really didn't have time to smoke when I was in school," Harry said, his voice low and dangerous.

Hugo turned to look at him, tipping his head just so with a grin. "Yeah, I forgot. You were busy saving the world."

Harry surveyed Hugo again, their eyes meeting in a rush of blue and green. Hugo leaned in as he inhaled the last of his cigarette and reached one arm across Harry's right shoulder to flick the butt carelessly out of the cage. When he exhaled, Harry breathed in the smoke and the scent of Hugo. He wore a cheap cologne, no doubt Ron's, but there was an underlying scent of pine and oak underneath that Harry recognized instantly.

Hugo's lips parted and he pressed them gingerly against Harry's. Unprepared, Harry didn't have time to move away. There was nothing to do but allow it to happen, the moment tentative between them as the cage swung back and forth with the whim of the wheel. Back stiff against the bench, Harry felt crowded as Hugo scooted even closer, hand pressing warm to Harry's thigh. Hugo's tongue urged Harry's lips to part and then swept into his mouth. When Hugo groaned, it was feral, like a wild beast, and Harry hardened from its reverberations against his tongue.

Reaching out, Harry gripped as much of Hugo as he dared, fingers digging roughly into the curve of his shoulder. Just as Harry tipped his head to allow the kiss to deepen, the wheel wheezed and shook, trembling to a halt. Their cage rocked back and forth so jarringly that Hugo fell out of his seat. Instincts practiced, Harry was there before he fully collapsed, hauling Hugo up to his feet.

"You all right?" Harry croaked, looking up at Hugo's tall form before him. Hugo's t-shirt had bunched up at his skinny torso, jeans hanging low on his narrow hips, a strip of pale flesh at his stomach bared. It was exquisite in the slivers of light shining through the cage. "I think the wheel's stopped."

"Damn Muggle contraptions," Hugo purred, running his fingers through Harry's hair as he moved forward and stood before him. "I always warned Grandpa not to fiddle with mechanics. Muggle shit is always breaking down like this."

"You shouldn't curse so much." Floundering for an excuse to pull away, Harry struggled to find any reason at all to do so. Hugo's fingers charted their way through his hair like he knew just what Harry liked--a little massage here, a nick of his bitten fingernails there, and then a gentle tug that was _just right_.

"Oh really, professor?" Hugo teased, leaning down to press his lips to Harry's cheek. "What else shouldn't I do? This?" With a whip of his hand, Harry's belt was deftly undone at his waist. "Or this?" The zipper of his fly slid down eagerly. With every notch it dropped, Harry felt the pulse of his cock throb.

"Hugo, stop it." Harry gripped Hugo's wrists, pulling the boy's hands from him. "I should check to see what's happening. We're--"

"All alone, trapped in a cage at the top of the Ferris wheel," Hugo finished with a chuckle.

Harry glanced outside. He hadn't even bothered to notice they were at the very top. Perhaps nothing was broken at all and they were merely stopped at the bottom to let riders off. Harry could hear conversations drifting in and out from other cages, and he wondered if anyone could hear the two of them.

"Come on, Uncle Harry. You know you want to. I've seen how you look at me, and I know why you and Aunt Ginny divorced." Hugo's fingers twined with Harry's as he dropped to his knees. "I promise not to tell."

Mesmerized by Hugo's bright eyes, Harry found his throat dry. Though his mouth bobbed open once or twice, Harry couldn't for the life of him think of any kind of response except _fuck yes, blow me for the love of Merlin_ , which was certainly not an appropriate retort. And yet, it had been so bloody long since anybody had taken it upon themselves to seduce Harry, let alone anyone so handsome, young. Harry felt for the first time in his life incredibly weak.

Hugo unbuttoned Harry's trousers the rest of the way and gave them a good tug. Harry slipped a bit on the seat and groaned as Hugo bent down and mouthed over his clothed cock. Unable to help himself, Harry's trembling fingers sought Hugo's hair. The gel in it was hard and awkward--Harry was used to gripping hair, pulling it, jerking at it. Instead, he cupped Hugo's head and applied pressure.

"That's better," Hugo groaned. "I'm so hard for you already. Do you know you're my ultimate fantasy? I can have anyone, but I want you, have always wanted you."

"Just...damn it, Hugo, just do it if you're going to do it." Harry knew he didn't sound like himself, but whoever he sounded like seemed to be the kind of bloke Hugo was interested in as Hugo grunted his approval. "Like that?" Harry ventured, nails scraping Hugo's scalp, leaving red marks at the back of his neck. "Like hearing me tell you what to do?"

"Love it," Hugo growled.

When Hugo pulled Harry's erection free from his trousers, it took all Harry had in him not to come just from the touch alone. And when Hugo's lips wrapped around the thick, swollen head, Harry couldn't help the groan of pleasure he let loose. Tipping his head back, Harry rode his hips up to meet Hugo's warm mouth. The lip ring that had been catching Harry's eye all afternoon brushed against the thick veins of his dick, an added bonus for the impressive blowjob Hugo was giving him. Hugo's tongue wrapped around him, licked at every angle, and Hugo demonstrated 'deep throating' better than Harry had ever experienced.

The Ferris wheel jerked to life, and Harry's cock shoved deep into Hugo's mouth as the boy tipped forward unsteadily. Gagging, Hugo pulled away with a chuckle, but before he could say something snarky, Harry gripped as much of his fauxhawk as he could manage and yanked it forward, impaling Hugo on his dick. Holding Hugo steady as the Ferris wheel lurched forward, Harry fucked the boy's mouth hard as he dared.

"You love it," Harry grunted, gritting his teeth in pleasure. "You take me so deep, yeah, right down your pretty throat, till your lip ring slides against my balls."

Hugo whimpered against him, his long, pale fingers clawing at Harry's thighs. When Hugo looked up at him, blue eyes striking in the sunlight, Harry came with a hiss.

Hugo struggled to swallow it all but managed to do a better job than Harry could have said for himself. The Ferris wheel stopped to let off another passenger, then moved, then let off another. Hugo pulled off him, releasing his dick with a resounding smack of his lips.

"Fucking monster of a dick you've got there," Hugo moaned, rolling his jaw and massaging it tenderly. "It's perfect. Shit, look at me."

Harry looked down at Hugo's trousers, only to note a thick wet stain at his crotch. The idea that he'd made the boy come in his pants just from a blowjob, without any real physical contact, turned Harry on beyond all doubt. If he'd have been younger, he'd have bent Hugo over the bench and fucked him blind.

The Ferris wheel moved again and Harry suddenly realized where they were. Struggling, he managed to zip himself up without getting his dick caught, and he reached for his wand. Casting a cleanup spell since Hugo wasn't allowed underage magic, Harry impatiently attempted to set the boy's hair right as well.

"I don't think you get the concept of a fauxhawk, Uncle," Hugo drawled as he felt his hair, which was cocked now at an odd angle off to the right, gelled hairs hanging in every direction.

"Sorry," Harry said, panting.

Moments after Hugo managed to right himself on the bench beside Harry, the Ferris wheel jolted forward again and it was their turn to disembark. Harry watched Hugo saunter out of the cage without a care in the world, and Harry stumbled clumsily after him. Though he approached Hugo when they were clear of the wheel, Lily intercepted their conversation.

"Sorry I blew you off, Dad," she whined.

Harry was so caught off guard by her language that he jumped, eyes wide. "You _what_?" he gasped.

Hugo snorted. "No worries, Lil. I kept him occupied." Harry shot Hugo a warning look, but Lily didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, Harry wanted to talk to me about the Auror Program over dinner, so you're free to go off with your new little boyfriend."

"Really?" Lily breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, you know what? I'm not going to wait around for you to change your mind." Leaning up, she kissed Harry's cheek and rushed off into the carnival crowd.

Harry stood still, once again trying to get his brain on the same wave length as the rest of the world. It was still concentrating on how good Hugo's mouth had felt on his dick and how badly he wanted another go.

Hugo pressed forward, nudging Harry into the space between a ticket stand and the operator's booth for the Ferris wheel. "Next time, it's my turn," Hugo whispered, pressing Harry's palm between his legs, where Harry could feel a hard bulge.

Harry groaned wantonly but had the sense to pull his hand away before someone saw. "We have to keep this secret," Harry agreed.

"If by keeping it secret you mean fucking me senseless in the nearest loo, I'm all for it."

Harry began to wonder if he'd ever be able to keep up, but when Hugo gripped a handful of his hair and captured his mouth for a kiss, it was all Harry could do to try.

 

****

  
[Read the Sequel, 'No Excuse for Lethargy'](http://snarkyscorp.livejournal.com/68984.html?#cutid1)   


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, there's a sequel as well: [No Excuse for Lethargy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411956).


End file.
